Main Page
Top :See also: 'Portal: About the Cannabis Wiki.'' :Recommended Firefox addon: '''Flashblock http://flashblock.mozdev.org. On-off Flash button for Firefox. Drug decriminalization in Portugal Return to top. :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/portugal . See Physicians for a National Health Program. See larger version for money saved.]] Hard-drug rehab costs money. All Western European countries have some form of universal healthcare. It gets better health statistics and costs less per person. Clueless Libertarians, Republicans, and Teabaggers are against universal healthcare because it is government funded. Even though most of these same Tea Party people would never want their Medicare taken away from them. Their stupid preference for private health insurance costs them far more per person, and so they must be basic-math challenged. So much for American brainpower. Obamacare is a middle ground between single-payer health care and private health insurance. It will not help poor people enough because the coward Democrats are also bought out by the insurance corporations. So tens of thousands of people will continue to die in the USA each year due to lack of money for healthcare. The U.S. Drug War. Republicans lead. Democrats follow. Everybody pays Return to top. :See main article, and Portal: Drug war charts and maps, and Compare incarceration rates. 2012 Global Marijuana March in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Return to top. Cannabis is more interesting than alcohol Return to top. Click the images to enlarge them, and for more info. Listen: PsySrek Mix - Million Marijuana March 2010 ;-') by Legalize Cannabis. "This mix have been played at the 'Million Marijuana March', world manifestation to legalize cannabis, in Paris (place de la Bastille - 08/05/2010)." (May 8, 2010). Turn Flashblock off. It uses Flash. *Paris GMM photos, May 12, 2012: Marche Mondial Du Cannabis (12 Mai 2012). File:Cannabis over earth.jpg File:Alien smoking cannabis.jpg File:Invisible half-man.jpg File:Amsterdam coffee shop 2007 April 1.jpg|Cannabis coffee shop. April 1, 2007. Amsterdam. File:Amsterdam. The Grasshopper. By day. 31 December 2006.jpg|Amsterdam. The Grasshopper. By day. 31 December 2006. File:Amsterdam. The Grasshopper. By night. 1 January 2007.jpg|Amsterdam. The Grasshopper. By night. 1 January 2007. Cannabis is safer Return to top. Click the images below to enlarge them, and for more info. *See Category: Cannabis is safer, and Portal: Influential cannabis users. , Michael Phelps, Stephen King, Steve Jobs, Montel Williams.]] [http://www.tricountycessation.org/tobaccofacts/Cigarette-Ingredients.html Cigarette Ingredients - Chemicals in Cigarettes. Tri-County Cessation Center]. "The list of [http://www.tricountycessation.org/tobaccofacts/Cigarette-Ingredients.html#list 599 additives] approved by the US Government for use in the manufacture of cigarettes is something every smoker should see. Submitted by the five major American cigarette companies to the Dept. of Health and Human Services in April of 1994, this list of ingredients had long been kept a secret. ... While these ingredients are approved as additives for foods, they were not tested by burning them, and it is the burning of many of these substances which changes their properties, often for the worse. Over 4000 chemical compounds are created by burning a cigarette – 69 of those chemicals are known to cause cancer." See: Wikipedia: Tobacco harm reduction. "In October 2008 the [[wikipedia:American Association of Public Health Physicians|'American Association of Public Health Physicians']] (AAPHP) became the first medical organization in the U.S. to officially endorse tobacco harm reduction as a viable strategy to reduce the death toll related to cigarette smoking." http://www.aaphp.org/special/joelstobac/2010/harmredcnupdatejuly2010.html http://www.aaphp.org/Tobacco Joel Nitzkin: "So if we can figure that the nicotine in the e-cigarettes is basically a generic version of the same nicotine that is in prescription products, we have every reason to believe that the hazard posed by e-cigarettes would be much lower than one percent, probably lower than one tenth of one percent of the hazard posed by regular cigarettes." http://www.ecigarettedirect.co.uk/interviews/joel-nitzkin-electronic-cigarette.html http://www.ecigarettedirect.co.uk/interviews/ntizkin-interview-2.html Life for Pot Return to top. www.lifeforpot.com - a website about federal, non-violent, marijuana-only inmates serving sentences of life without parole. Share this link in email, on Facebook, on Twitter, etc.. 2012 Global Marijuana March in May Return to top. Global Marijuana March. Polls. Cannabis is more popular than most politicians Return to top. Pat Robertson advocates making marijuana legal Return to top. Wikipedia: Pat Robertson. "Pot" Robertson. :) *Pat Robertson Says Marijuana Should Be Legal. By Steve Elliott. March 8, 2012. Toke of the Town. *U.S. News - Pat Robertson is for legalizing marijuana: What would Jesus do? March 9, 2012. By James Eng, msnbc.com *Zakaria: Incarceration nation – Global Public Square - CNN.com Blogs. By Fareed Zakaria, CNN. March 30, 2012. Yeah, right on, Pat! Those conservative hippies were right after all. And that liberal, big-prison-spender, Nancy Reagan, with her "Just Say No" lock-em-up activism was wrong. And don't forget that liberal, big-prison-spender, Newt Gingrich and his drug war. Occupy Vancouver Return to top. Pot & Politics. Chris Bennett at Occupy Vancouver! Youtube link. The Harperization of the Drug War in Canada. Stephen Harper's slavish imitation of the U.S. drug war. Occupy a Hemp Field Return to top. It's better than occupying one of Newt Gingrich's jail cells. See: Drug war charts. See Uprising by Muse. From the album [http://lyrics.wikia.com/Muse:The_Resistance_(2009) The Resistance]. Youtube link. The video can't be embedded. Lyrics. .]] See also: File:France 2011 GMM 9.jpg. It is a 2011 GMM poster for France. Image is derived from ''Liberty Leading the People''. Marijuana is safer than alcohol Return to top. *Category:Cannabis is safer. *Category:Marijuana is safer than alcohol. *Category:Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER). Right-click images below for image info and larger sizes. File:SAFER.jpg File:God made weed, man made beer.jpg File:Marijuana is safer than aspirin.jpg File:Why are we driving people to drink.png File:Marijuana is safer than alcohol.jpg File:Alcohol versus cannabis.jpg |} .]] *Facebook: Marijuana is Safer. Book by Steve Fox, Paul Armentano, and Mason Tvert. *See quotes from the 1999 Institute of Medicine report on marijuana and medicine. For more info see the links in the image description here. 2005. Denver legalizes cannabis Return to top. See: *Denver, Colorado, USA#Denver legalizes cannabis Featured group: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER) Return to top. *'saferchoice.org' *'Denver, Colorado, USA.' *'Facebook: Safer Alternative For Enjoyable Recreation (SAFER)' *Facebook: Causes on Facebook. SAFER *saferdenver.saferchoice.org *twitter.com/SAFERchoice *myspace.com/saferchoice *think.mtv.com/profile/SAFER *youtube.com/user/SaferChoice *gallery.marihemp.com/denver2005nov1 *Safer Alternative for Enjoyable Recreation - Wikipedia. Baked? Music videos, internet radio, and more Return to top. A rolling palette of video enjoyment and weirdness. Videos go onto user pages after being here. See Category:Music videos for links to pages of videos. |} Internet radio Return to top. For some internet radio click this link: gmmtucuman.com.ar (a Global Marijuana March site for San Miguel de Tucuman, Argentina) - The music starts in a few seconds. If not, then reload the page, or use the links below. The music is in various languages. You may not understand the language of the song, but the music is oftentimes interesting. Direct links to one of the audio streams gmmtucuman.com.ar has embedded on their home page: *Profile: http://www.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno *Bitly: http://bit.ly/eKqA76 *Stream: http://listen.radionomy.com/ante-ojo-ajeno.m3u - click this link to start the radio. Your media player will play it. Some top 5 players at Cnet: GOM Media Player. VLC Media Player. *More streams: radionomy.com *Facebook: Radionomy . Easier editing Return to top. Categories Return to top. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Cannabis Wiki Category:Pages with embedded videos Category:Pages with embedded music videos Category:Featured